The Book of Hanna
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'The Book of Mona'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**The Book of Hanna**

**One day when Hanna Rivers enter the Rosewood Mall, she is very surprised when she sees a certain dark-haired woman she hasn't seen in years.**

It's Mona Vanderwaal.

Hanna never forget the last time she saw Mona.

Even though Aria, Emily and especially Spencer had told Hanna that it was a bad idea to visit Mona after she was released from Radley, Hanna did so anyway, cause it's never been much of a secret that Hanna often follow the beat of her own drum.

The way Hanna saw it that day, Mona seemed fine ( almost ) and mostly like she used to be back when she and Hanna used to be buddies.

Only 4 days later Mona left Rosewood.

Hanna searched all over town for Mona, but there was no clue to where she was. Nothing! Not even a 'Bye Hanna' note or something...

"Mona, where have you been all these years?" says Hanna as she walk up to Mona.

"Oh my gosh! Hanna, what a sight for sad eyes." says Mona as she turn around at the sound of a friendly familiar voice.

"So, I ask again. Where have you been all these years? I remember when I went to see you after they released you from Radley." says Hanna.

"Russia." says Mona in a casual tone.

"Russia?" says Hanna confused.

"Yes, Russia. Long story." says Mona.

"I'd love to hear it later. When did you come back?" says Hanna.

"Couple days ago." says Mona.

Mona now notice the gold ring on Hanna's finger.

"Are you married...? Who's the lucky man that has the love of Hanna?" says Mona with a sweet smile.

"Caleb." says Hanna with a cute smile of her own. "You remember him, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. I'm happy for you. He's a good man." says Mona.

"He's awesome." says Hanna.

"Hanna Marin..." says Mona.

"Hanna Rivers." says Hanna.

"Sorry, old habit." says Mona. "I wanna ask you something. Can you forgive me for all the bad evil things I did back in the days? I'm a better woman now."

"Not sure. I mean, I want to, but it's kinda hard. Some of the stuff you did were so not nice." says Hanna.

"Oh I know that, but I'm nothing like the way I used to be. During my time in Russia I've become a new and better Mona, a good friendly Mona." says Mona.

"I hope you tell the truth, Mona. Even if I might be able to forgive you I'm not sure if Aria, Em and Spence can." says Hanna.

"I guess so..." says Mona. "Speakin' about the other girls, what are they up to these days?"

"Aria took over her father's old job at Hollis, Emily is the coach of the state swim-team and Spencer is on the city-council." says Hanna.

"Paige?" says Mona.

"Paige and Em are still together, but Paige is a Marine and at the moment she's on some over-seas mission or something. It's a bit sad for Em without her love, but we all do our best to comfort her." says Hanna.

"What about Alison?" says Mona.

"She moved to LA a few years ago to become a fashion-designer. We don't see her much anymore. Her own clothing brand DiLaurentis Couture is a huge success." says Hanna.

"And what about Toby? He and Spencer are married, aren't they?" says Mona.

"Yes, they are. They have a sweet 7 year old girl named Rowena Alison Cavanaugh." says Hanna. "I'm her godmother."

"Aria and Ezra, are they still together too?" says Mona.

"Yes. They are married and have two kids, a son named Brandon and a daughter named Naomi." says Hanna. "You should see little Naomi. She's so much like Aria."

"It feels weird that everyone's life is so different from when I left." says Mona.

"You've been gone a long time. Things change, people move on and such." says Hanna.

"That's true. I was foolish to think that everything would stay the same." says Mona.

"No, not really." says Hanna with a smile. "Anyway, wanna come and meet the other girls again tonight. We're having a small girl-night at Aria's and it would be nice if you'd be there too."

"Really? You ladies actually want to hang out with me? I used to be your enemy." says Mona.

"Yup! You were our enemy, but you really seem to be a better woman now and I thought that if you come to our girl-night maybe we can all begin to trust you again." says Hanna. "This is an opportunity for you to show us the new Mona."

"Good point. Okay, I'll be there." says Mona.

"Nice. See ya there at seven." says Hanna.

That night at Aria's.

"Hi, Han!" says Aria as she open the door to let Hanna inside.

"Hi, Aria!" says Hanna with her sweet smile. "I have a huge surprise."

"Oh! Girls, come over here Hanna's got a huge surprise." says Aria.

Emily and Spencer get up from the couch and walk over to Aria and Hanna.

"Ready? Here we go..." says Hanna. "Look who's back! Taaadaaahhh!"

Hanna step aside to reveal Mona behind her.

"Mona, how the fuck do you dare show your stupid face in Rosewood again after all you've done?" says Spencer in a hard angry tone as she step forward, ready to fight with Mona.

"Spence, calm down! Mona's different now. She's been in Russia all these years and it's changed her." says Hanna.

"And you trust her...? How much of a dumb airhead blonde are you Hanna Rivers...?" says Spencer.

"Hey, nobody calls Hanna Rivers a stupid airhead blonde and I really think that Mona's a better woman now." says Hanna.

"I agree with Hanna. If we were to kick Mona out without a second chance we'd be no better than she was when she was evil. Come on, Spence." says Aria.

"Em, what do you think?" says Spencer.

"I think the same as Hanna and Aria. We should try and forgive Mona and be nice to her." says Emily.

"Fine! Seem's like the voice of the group has decided. Okay, you can hang out with us, but if you try something evil get ready to feel me kick you half dead. Are we clear, Mona?" says Spencer.

"Clear!" says Mona with a smile.

"Okay! Hanna, Mona...get inside. We're just about to watch a movie and eat sushi." says Aria. "Ezra's working late tonight so we girls have the house to ourselves."

"I wish Paige and Ali were here too." says Emily.

"Yeah, that would be nice. All of us girls together." says Hanna.

"I know it's hard for all of you, Spencer in particular, to forgive me for what I did back in the days. Thanks for this second chance. Evil Mona's no more, I promise." says Mona.

"Better be true..." mumbles Spencer.

"Spence!" says Hanna.

"Han, it's okay. I understand why Spencer doesn't trust me. I'd probably act the same if I were in her position." says Mona in a nice friendly voice.

"Nice! So, what movie are we watching?" says Hanna.

"Notting Hill." says Emily.

"Oh, cute. I haven't seen that one in years." says Hanna.

Later that night, Mona tell all the girls about her years in Russia.

"...and I had no access to computers, cell phones or TV." says Mona.

"No phones or computers...? I'd go crazy without things like that." says Hanna.

"It was hard, but all worth it to become nice and pure." says Mona. "Without the strict life I had to live in Russia I'd still be evil and slutty."

"Hanna, sometimes it takes a lot of hard work to reach your goals in life." says Aria in a nice mature tone.

"I know, but no TV, phone or computers? Such an empty fuckin' life." says Hanna.

"Hanna, being Caleb's wife sure hasn't changed your personality. You're still the Hanna I remember." says Mona as she giggle a bit.

"Both true and not. Yes, I'm still me, but I can be mature and serious too." says Hanna.

"Our beloved Hanna is childish more than she's serious. Some women grow up at their own speed." says Spencer.

"Spencer, I'm not _**that **_childish." says Hanna.

"Oh no? You still keep your little pink plush bunny in your closet." says Emily.

"Yes, cause it's a memory of when I was little. I don't actually play with it anymore." says Hanna.

"Okay, if you say so." says Aria.

Later the same night.

"Hanna, what's it like being Caleb's wife?" says Mona.

"It's very nice." says Hanna.

"The man makes Hanna feel like a princess." says Spencer.

"It's true. He's actually a really romantic man." says Aria.

"He always were, you ladies just never saw it." says Hanna.

"Mona, do you have a man?" says Aria.

"Me? No." says Mona.

"You know, Noel has no woman. We all know that you used to like him a lot." says Hanna.

"Noel...? I don't think so. I'm so tired of men like that. He's no longer my type." says Mona.

"Wow! You really have changed." says Spencer, totally surprised.

"See, I told you that I'm a new and better Mona." says Mona.

"Mona 1 point. Spencer zero." says Hanna.

"I'm woman enough to admit when I'm wrong. Mona, you really are a new and better person now. I forgive you for what you've done...even though you almost made me lose Toby forever." says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Mona.

"I forgive you too." says Emily. "I still remember that you almost killed my beautiful Paige, but you changed your mind at the last minute and didn't do it."

"And I'm glad that I didn't, cause that would have broken you heart, Em." says Mona.

Emily smile when Mona call her Em, which she never did that often in the old days.

"Aria?" says Mona.

"Yes?" says Aria.

"Now it's your turn to forgive me." says Mona.

"And you think I want to?" says Aria in a hard serious tone.

"I thought you..." says Mona.

"Sorry, just jokin' around. Of course I forgive you." says Aria. "Back when you were -A you did a lot to keep me and Ezra apart, but I always found my way back to him. I believe I speak for everyone, including Ali and Paige, when I say that we're not mad at you anymore."

"Aria's right. I forgive you too, Mona. You're no longer the evil bitch who we once knew." says Hanna.

"Thanks!" says a happy Mona.

**The End.**


End file.
